The present invention relates in general to building materials, and, more particularly, to wall panel units.
Currently there are many wall panel units available and an example of such units is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,897.
These units, however, have certain deficiencies which include panel joints which can gap, thereby creating unsightly gaps and creating air leakage. Many of the known panels must be installed from inside a building, thereby making it nearly impossible to use blanket insulation or like materials.
Furthermore, due to the design of many known units, attaching liner panels, such as wallboard or other such finishing materials, is extremely difficult.